Family Takes Care of Family
by Rune-Ruin
Summary: The ending was different, the ending was merely the beginning. "Nii-san, we're here to take care of you. In ANY way needed." "Aeris, this is because I had wet dreams of Sephiroth, isn't it? I knew you were a closet fangirl."
1. Chapter 1

**Family Takes Care of Family**

**Summary: The ending was different, the ending was merely the beginning. "Nii-san, we're here to take care of you. In ANY way needed." "Aeris, this is because I had wet dreams of Sephiroth, isn't it? I knew you were a closet fangirl."**

**Pairings: Cloud/Triplets, Reno/Rufus/Spehiroth**

"Now Cloud, you might be a little angry with us, but think of it this way: at least their on our side now."

"Rufus, sleeping with a Turk and the resurrected General who tried to destroy the planet _twice_ doesn't mean your untouchable. I am going to kill you."

"Now that's not very nice Cloud, I am trying to help you after all. Think of how many deliveries your company can make now with three additional bike riders."

"Kill. You. Dead. As in, no longer _alive_."

"Just accept the gift, yo. You're bein' whiny. By the way, they're stayin' with you, yo."

"Over my dead body."

--------------------

"Apparently your dead body looks really nice, nii-san."

"Shut up Yazoo."

"All pink like."

"Shut _up_ Loz."

"And soft -poke poke- see, still soft."

"Stop poking me Kadaj."

Focused on unlocking the door he missed the Remnants sharing a predatory grin behind his back. They had ulterior motives for demanding to be placed with their nii-san. Ones only Sephiroth had even the slightest idea to. But the silver-haired General wouldn't tell on them, he found the thought of Cloud in such a position to be hilarious, but he always was a sadist when it came to his blond rival.

"There's plenty of rooms, so you can share if you want or claim your own. Food is kind of 'eat-when-you're-hungry' right now. If that's all, I'm going to sleep."

He was heading towards the hallway when he was pushed against the wall and held there by three warm bodies.

"What are you doing! Get off me!"

His protests gained a higher pitch when a pair of hands started tugging at the hem of his pants and lips pressed against his neck and collar.

"N…no! Don't touch there! Get your hands off me!"

"But nii-san, we just want to love you."

"Kadaj is right, thanks to Hojo's insanity, we're family."

"And family takes care of family."

This time, he could see the wicked grins they shared and the hands roamed down further beneath the fabric.

"So let _us_ take care of _you_."

"…you so learned that from Sephiroth."

Cloud could recall that the taller man had a similar grin that emerged whenever he was faced with a challenging fight, usually against the blond himself. Gathering his fleeing control, Cloud shoved the triplets away and ran for the safety of his room. The door slammed shut and was locked tightly. The blond deliveryman tried to ignore the heat that coated his cheeks, and the throbbing further down. This was wrong, Yazoo was right, they _were_ practically family thanks to Hojo's injections of the Jenova cells and the fact that the triplets were clones of Sephiroth, who was practically the aliens son. He shouldn't be feeling this way, and he should definitely _not_ be hard at the thought of the three silver haired brothers naked.

"I need a _really_ cold shower."

--------------------

Kadaj pouted as he leaned against the wall, his face still flushed with arousal. Yazoo had Loz pinned against the floor where he was "comforting" the taller male. Kadaj ignored their sounds with the ease brought on only due to lots of practice. It wasn't fair, they had everything planned out: nii-san would give in easily under the torture of all three of them, they'd have their way with him, he'd have his way with them, and everyone would be happy. But the blond _wasn't following the plan_!

A smothered cry signaled that his brothers were finished, causing him to look over. Loz was sprawled out on the floor, looking absolutely boneless, Yazoo straddling his hips and refastening his pants. The middle remnant looked over to where his youngest brother stood.

"Do you need some _help_ Kadaj?"

"No, I'm fine. I want nii-san."

"Very well, I'll play with Loz a little more."

The eldest brother released a groan, though what emotion it was supposed to embody was a slight mystery. Yazoo was willing to believe it was excitement. Kadaj grinned and chuckled softly, they never seemed to stop. If it wasn't Loz "breaking in" his motorcycle in a different way, then it was Yazoo anywhere he felt like "playing" with his older brother. Hearing the shower in Cloud's room cut off, Kadaj got ready. The blond would be exhausted, he just had to be patient.

--------------------

The first thing to register in his sleep muddled mind was the fact that a pair of hands were down his pants groping at his hips. This was odd because he was pretty sure he went to bed alone, unless it was a drunk Reno who had told an equally drunk Rude his address instead of Rufus's...again. In which case he better wake up and shove the redheaded Turk off the bed before he did anything that would cause his Shinra lover to shoot the blond…again. However, opening sky blue eyes revealed it was shoulder length silver hair in his face, not the aforementioned crimson locks. And only one sentence could escape him:

"Kadaj, why are your hands in my pants?"

"I'm on a treasure hunt."

Sounded completely reasonable to him, why else would the youngest triplet have his hands underneath the fabric caressing the skin of his inner thighs?

"Oh, ok, just close the bedroom door when you leave."

"Ok, nii-san."

He was drifting back to sleep when the conversation hit him and he quickly re-thought his words. Sitting straight up he pushed the younger man off him and ran out the door clad in only his blue chocobo printed sleeping pants. The top of the closet was sounding more comfortable (and safer) to sleep in than he first thought.

**Authors Notes:**

**Runie-Well, that was fun. Poor, poor oblivious Cloud. "Treasure Hunt" indeed, yeah, along a golden Happy Trail. Kinda brings a new meaning to "dumb blond".…………Just kidding! I adore Cloud, I really do. I just think that Kadaj is a lot more devious than he lets on. And for those confused about the oldest-to-youngest range of the triplets it goes like this: Oldest is Yazoo, middle child is Loz, youngest if Kadaj. It took six sites to find and confirm this. And take it away TK!Twin Kats: Yo! i'm co-authoring another fic with Runie! *glomps* This one being purely her idea *cackles* And seriously, I loved the ending. Cloud can be soooo clueless ^_^ Although, I had to correct Runie *pokes* next time visit official Advent Children website or the Final Fantasy Wiki, Runie. Though double check with the official square website, kay? **

**Yazoo is the middle child, Loz is the eldest, and Kadaj is the youngest--exact ages weren't ever released I think (it's been a bit since I visited the offical AC website) but Loz and Yazoo are in their mid-to-early 20's while Kadaj is a teenager. **

**...wait, does that make Cloud a pedophile concerning Kadaj since he's what, 23? O_O **

**EH, who fucking cares? It's even cooler; specially since Kadaj is like THE devious of the two...I swear he has Sephiroth's cruel sadistic streak *nodsnods* **

**Ta!**

**Runie-**

**Waaaaah! I sorry! Bad information was given to me!! *le sigh* Anyways, I guess Cloud would be kind of a pedo, but who really cares? And on the note of Kadaj-yes actually. Kadaj is supposed to embody the cruel and vengeful side of Sephiroths' personality, Loz is his confusion and outer masculinity, and Yazoo his allure and cold detachment. At least, that's what I've found on numerous sites. If this is wrong, let me know! (Checked the official site and they said nothing about this, so it could be right.)**


	2. Chapter 2

Family Takes Care of Family

Summary: The ending was different; the ending was merely the beginning. "Nii-san, we're here to take care of you. In ANY way needed." "Aeris, this is because I had wet dreams of Sephiroth, isn't it? I knew you were a closet fangirl."

Pairings: Cloud/Triplets, Reno/Rufus/Sephiroth

...

"Cloud!" Aerith whined, pouting down at the pool in her lifestream-version church. It was her viewing portal to the mortal realm and currently it was focused on a wide-eyed, twitchy, Cloud Strife curled up on the top shelf of the closet. How he fit himself up there she couldn't figure out but what she did know was...

"You're not being fun!"

...it wasn't interesting. Zack, who was sitting against the wall nursing a sore head (he had protested feebly over what Aerith chose to do) stood and walked over towards the dead Cetra and said, "Aerith, love, maybe you shouldn't push him-"

"SHUT UP ZACK!" Aerith yelled. "CLOUD WILL SLEEP WITH KADAJ IF IT IS THE LAST

THING I EVER SEE IN THIS AFTERLIFE!" she took a deep breath and said softer, "He's ruining my entertainment by ignoring his feelings!"

"Aerith..."

CRUNCH.

"GET OFF OF MY FLOWERS YOU STUPID, ARROGANT, ANNOYING, DISTRACTING-MMmm..."

"You need to shut u-up!" his voice embarrassingly shot up a pitch on the word 'up'.

"That's for being sneaky."

THUMP.

"That was a low blow," was the weakly uttered response. Aerith just smirked at Zack's down form. A knee to the crotch got him every time.

...

Elsewhere while Cloud was cowering from Kadaj's attentions, Rufus was lounging in his new base of operations next to Sephiroth and Reno. Sephiroths hands were toying lazily with Rufus underneath the sheets and Reno—

SNOR-SNORE

—Reno was fast asleep. Sephiroth mused softly, "I wonder if they seduced Cloud yet, or if he decided to be stubborn as usual…"

"Hm? What—unng—what was that?" Rufus asked distractedly.

Sephiroth chuckled. "Nothing."

In Clouds humble abode the blond shivered. Kadaj was stalking the halls, almost cooing his name and trying to find him. It wasn't that he didn't like the sensations or anything. It was just…the family factor. Sort of. And maybe the fact that Kadaj was so young (but damn was he cut) had something to do with it as well…

Suddenly Cloud sneezed. His eyes went wide and round. Outside the closet Kadaj stopped, turned, and pulled open the door. Blue eyes peered down from the top shelf in not-quite-horror while green-ish blue stared up in glee.

"Nii-san!"

Notgoodnotgoodnotgood!

"How did you get up there?" Kadaj asked. "Were we playing naked hide n' go seek? I play that with Loz and Yazoo sometimes."

There was a faint, "And you cheat, Kadaj," from the room the triplets occupied.

"We never said materia was unallowed!" Kadaj cheerfully pointed out. In the closet Cloud tried to curl up further against the back wall of the top shelf, out of sight. That back wall seemed to give way under the added weight and Cloud went tumbling through the wall with a yelp.

Kadaj looked back up to the closet shelf to find Clouds eyes missing.

"Nii-san? Where did you go?"

He climbed up the shelves to peer at the top one. Cloud was gone. Kadaj scowled and muttered a few choice expletives before stomping off to hunt Cloud down.

"Cheater."

…

Cloud had tumbled back and down into some sort of secret passage way. He landed on the ground with sharp oomph. Groaning the not-quite former-SOLDIER stood up.

"Well…this wasn't in the house plans," he mumbled and then felt around the passageway.

It was a box.

A small box.

A very small box.

Very, very small.

And he was stuck. Alone. In a small box. Where Kadaj couldn't reach him….

"Oh thank Gaia!"

…and he had no food.

"No…wait. Fuck. This is the last time I buy something from Shinra."

Author Notes:

Okay, okay, TK was naughty.

And not like that. Gutter minded people.

See Runie and I, well…contact suddenly like failed. Shit happened. Neither of us ended up knowing what really happened to the other. And now…we've been reunited! So I finally got around to finishing the second chapter in my joy of discovering Runie again.

Ohmygod darling I have missed you! Hopefully MSN is no longer bitching and we can chitchat again. I apologize for the shortness of this chapter; however I broke my left arm so I'm currently stuck writing one-handed, on a semi-busted keyboard. Aaaanyway, take it away Runie!

Rune-Ruin:

...I have no excuse...Not a single one other than MSN sucks major jawbreakers...That is all...


End file.
